Ever Dream
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: "He was found in his bedroom." When one nation is mysteriously attacked, several others set out to investigate.
1. Discovery

Ukraine woke up with a bad feeling in her chest. She pressed her hands to it and then withdrew them as she felt pain. She wandered into her bathroom and examined herself for any signs of injuries. There were none. She dressed for the day and checked the newspaper. Nothing was wrong in her country yet her chest still hurt.

"Maybe I should talk to Vanya," she murmured. Her mind made up, she walked out the door towards her garage. One of her drivers was beside her in a flash.

"Where are we going, Miss Ukraine?"

"Hi. I can drive myself; it is just a personal trip."

The man bowed and vanished as quickly as he had come. She climbed into her small car and pulled out, placing her cell phone in the passenger seat. "I really would not have minded having someone come with me, but if they knew where I was going, they would stop me. Should I tell? Hi."

Sometime later she parked in Russia's driveway. "His car is here," she said, looking at the little larger car she had parked behind. "He must be home." She walked up to the door, and then noticed it was slightly open. She tensed up but entered. "Vanya!"

Her only reply was an echo. She walked through room after room, searching for her brother. "Vanya, it is your sister, Ukraine!" She started climbing the stairs. "Ivan? Are you up here?" His bedroom door was open and she peeked in. "Russia?" She could smell blood so she came fully inside. Russia lay on the floor. "Oh my… VANYA!"

* * *

**Argh. This is shorter than what I wanted. I'm just in a mystery writing mood right now. **

**Ukraine's hurting chest is because of Russia's injuries. I think that in a family of nations, the others should be able to know if one is hurt. The reason I sent Ukraine is I felt like they would be closer than either is to Belarus. For Belarus fans, no worries, she'll show up.**


	2. Beginning

A phone call woke England up. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Guten Tag, England."

"Germany."

"I need to see you at our hospital. Italy and Japan are on their way already."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

England walked into the hospital some time later. He was glad it didn't take long. The hospital was in Washington D.C. but it had multiple entrances and exits, leading you to every capital of each country. He passed by the door to Moscow, and stopped short. Several Russian politicians, including the President, were huddled by it, talking to each other in Russian. The conversation was fast and urgent. He didn't understand anything but he was struck by one thing. "This is not a good sign."

The group fell silent and turned to look at him. "Англия," the President said. He pushed open the door and they all exited, in a state of panic.

"This is definitely not good." England said to himself as he walked on to where Germany had said to meet them. Italy was jumping up and down, impatient.

"Doitsu! Inghilterra is here. Can we know now?"

"Ja."

They followed him into a room. England looked at the occupied bed just once and then turned away. Bandages were taking up half a face, the violet eyes swelled shut, ashen hair matted with blood.

"Doitsu, what happened to Russia?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Italien. Ukraine was the one who found him."

"Italia, we have to find out what happened to Russia-san."

"England?"

"I'll join you for this case."

"I think we should start by collecting evidence from his house and then move on to speaking to Ukraine." Japan said.

"Japan, you and Italy go talk to Ukraine, England and I will go get the evidence." Germany decided.

"I saw Ucraina downstairs with Bielorussia, Nihon."

The four left the room before going their separate ways. As Japan and Italy went to find Ukraine and Belarus, Germany and England went out the door to Moscow.

* * *

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Guten Tag - Good day**

**Ich weiß nicht, Italien - I don't know, Italy**

**Russian:**

**Англия - England**

**Italian:**

**Inghilterra - England**

**Ucraina - Ukraine**

**Bielorussia - Belarus**

**Aww. Poor Russia, please don't beat me for hurting you. Please don't let Belarus hurt me either. **

**So the investigation begins.**


	3. Interview with the sisters

Japan and Italy found the sisters by a vending machine. Ukraine was crying because she was twenty cents short of getting herself some fruit snacks, and Belarus was slightly fuming. Italy quickly found twenty cents.

"Here you are!"

"Спасибі, Італія!" Ukraine got her snacks then turned to face them.

"Ukraine, Belarus, we need to talk to you."

"Of course."

They walked into an empty room and sat down.

"How did you know to look for him?"

"I felt a pain in my chest that wasn't related to my country in any way. I wanted to talk to Vanya about it so I went to visit him. I normally would have called him but I had not seen him since the last meeting so I wanted to see him."

"I also felt it, sister."

"Did you see anything unusual there?"

"Так. The door was unlocked and open. As was a window."

"Arigato, Ukraine. That is all we have for you right now."

The sisters left.

"They must have felt Russia's being attacked. Siblings have that connection."

"Si. I have felt it before."

"The attacker must have left the door open. Why the window?"

"Maybe they used it to get in, or escape when Ukraine showed up, ve?"

"Hai. That makes sense. We need to get to headquarters and write this up."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ukrainian:**

**Так - Yes**

**Спасибі, Італія - Thank you, Italy**

**Italian:**

**Si - Yes**

**Next chapter, England and Germany collect evidence.**


	4. Evidence

England and Germany walked up to the door leading to Moscow. After some difficulty, and England convincing the door to open as their intentions were friendly, they walked out into the Russian capital. The people walking by looked like they were used to others appearing from nowhere. The two quickly walked until they reached Russia's house. They found that they had beaten to collecting evidence, judging by the crime scene tape and the Russian President standing on the porch. They approached him.

"We are investigating this case," Germany said.

"I'm sure it's hard for you, knowing that your nation was attacked mysteriously and violently for no apparent reason." England tried to smooth things over.

"Consider this our assistance then." A man walked out of the house just then. "Мы начинаем это исследование в Германию и Англию." (We are turning this investigation over to Germany and England)

The man nodded and turned to the other two. "There was no weapon found. We assume the attacker hid it or took it with him. We are now gathering fingerprints which we will give you. Headquarters in Tokyo, I presume?"

"Ja."

Again the man nodded and went back inside. The two nations and the Russian leader left the scene and headed back towards the hospital. A woman walked up to them. "То, что происходит?" (What is happening?)

"Мы находим, я скажу все, как только я знаю." (We are finding out, I will tell all as soon as I know.)

She nodded and watched as they entered back into the hospital.

"Your people don't react to people coming in and out of invisible doorways?"

"Have you forgotten that it was a team of Russian scientists and magicians who developed the first of these doorways?"

"Yes."

They made their way to Russia's room in silence. England turned to the president. "I think you should get some sleep, sir. You look ghastly."

"I cannot leave my nation like this."

"We'll call you in 12 hours if nothing has developed to give you an update. He'll be fine."

The human nodded and left. Germany's phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"Germany-san, we just received the fingerprints and ran them."

"Ja?"

"You and England-san might want to see this."

* * *

**Decided to write more of this one. **

**I hope this chapter makes sense. I'm too lazy and turkified to put a real note.**

**Happy Thursday/Friday and Merry Unbirthday! Happy Birthday and Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Hippo Gnu Deer!**


	5. America

When Germany and England arrived, Italy, Japan and France were waiting. "What are you doing here, frog?"

"Italie m'a demandé de rejoindre, Angleterre, mon cher." (Italy asked me to join, England, my dear.)

"What did you find, Japan?'

Japan sighed. "I will run them again so you can see."

He ran them, they all watched the screen. _Alfred F. Jones_.

England picked up his phone and dialed a number. "You have thirty minutes to get your bloody ass to the headquarters in Tokyo. Fairies help you if I have to come get you, idiot."

* * *

_Twenty five minutes later_

England shoved America into a chair. "Have you heard that Russia has been attacked?"

"What?" America sounded upset.

England slammed his fist into the table. "Don't play stupid with me, you git."

"I don't understand!"

"Your fingerprints were found at the scene of the crime! You understand this now!"

"You think I attacked Russia?"

"The evidence points that way."

America took deep, calming breaths. "Yeah, we didn't get along for a long time but we've made up. I have no reason to attack him. Can I see him?"

The five looked at each other. "It wouldn't hurt," France said slowly.

"If he was the attacker, he couldn't finish the job because we would be there."

"America-san might be able to prove his innocence."

"Fine," England sighed. "No funny business or I'm kicking you out."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

America pushed his way to Russia's bedside, sitting down and taking his hand. He silently cried upon seeing him.

"Il joue comme un amant," France whispered. (He's acting like a lover)

"I'm sorry, my love!" America sobbed suddenly. "I never should've left!"

"Нет, потому что вы были ранены также и я никогда бы не простил себе." Russia told him. (No, because you would have been injured also and I never would have forgiven myself.)

All jumped, having not been aware he was awake.

"Darling, that's not it at all. I don't think they would have attacked if I had stayed."

"Amérique, sont des amoureux de vous et de Russie?" (America, are you and Russia lovers?)

"Yes, France, we are. I had come to see him for a while and I guess I must've left right before his attacker arrived."

"Da, it did happen right after you left."

"I'm so sorry." America wanted to hug or kiss him but he couldn't as the bandages were in the way. The five detectives turned and left.

"They could be lying." England said.

"I do not think so. They were telling the truth."

Japan ducked back inside.

"Russia-san, did you see who attacked you?"

"Nyet."

* * *

**You should have known that was coming. *evil grin***

**BRR! It's 30 something degrees here. **

**Normally suspects won't see their 'victim' but I made an exception for Alfred. France is a detective now, oh yeah.**

**If I'm ever annoying you, just shout Tris and I'll stop. **

**Or you could figure out the full name and see what happens ;)**


End file.
